


【KT】他说他爱我

by Ryo10969



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryo10969/pseuds/Ryo10969
Summary: 有点疯 T视角 ooc 脑洞随意 有一点斯德哥尔摩(?)
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 4





	【KT】他说他爱我

世人都说我们是天生一对。  
我想是的——或者说，我希望是的。  
我确实爱他。爱他望向我的眼神，爱他给予我的笑容，爱他抚摸我的双手，爱他从头到脚的一切。我深爱他。  
但我知道这都是假象。  
他不爱我。

我知道的，我从一开始就知道。他会在舞台上给我最热烈的拥抱，说着什么让人心动的话，我承认我被那些话语迷惑了，亦或者是，我渴求他的话语是真实的。  
在舞台上，我们是最棒的搭档，是世人眼中的默契伴侣。在舞台下，我们又是什么呢。  
我们会亲吻，也会做爱。他会热烈的亲吻我，会粗鲁地进入我，在我耳边说着暧昧又下流的话，在我身上留下惹眼的红痕。  
然后在我睡去之时悄然离去。  
他从不抱我过夜。因为私底下我们只是单纯的床上关系，这一切无关爱情——无关他对我的爱情。

但我渴求他。我渴求他身上的香味，渴求他亲吻我时溢出的唾液，渴求他伏在我身上时从下颌角低落的汗珠，渴求他射在我嘴里的咸腥液体。我想要他再猛烈些地进入我，将我紧扣在他的怀里，似乎这样我就能永远跟他合为一体。  
我曾在情事将近高潮之时颤抖着抓住他的手，问他，你爱我吗，但他没有回应，想用身下更激烈的进出激起我的呻吟，让我闭嘴。  
我随了他的意。一个男人在床上都不曾说爱你，你又怎能希望他平日说的调笑话里能带些许的情。  
但我们一直是在一起的。我知道他没有其他的床上伴侣，也没有真正意义上的恋人，他只有我一个，但我不明白他为何在明白我的心意后还继续跟我维持着这种不上不下的关系。或许习惯了跟我相熟的身体，或许只是为了看我的笑话罢了。  
但他明明不爱我。

不得不说，他对我的吸引力只增不减。一年一年过去了，我们的身体愈发契合，我对他的渴求也像是发了疯般地增长。  
我已经不满足于一周几次的见面和做爱。我想要永远跟他在一起。  
我决定将他关起来，永远据为己有。  
又一次收录结束之后，他我们滚到了床上。但这次，我将永远不放他离开。  
又是一场激烈的情事，我全身上下只剩手指的最后一个关节还留有力气。他又想走了，不可以。我几乎是用着最后意志力强撑着爬起来，将他按倒在床上。  
他皱着眉问我怎么了，随后抚上我的腰问我是不是还想要。  
我拿出一副手铐将他铐了起来，身下的人这时才真的慌了神，不停地问我怎么了。  
他其实可以将我推开的，但他没有。  
我用手指一点点地抚平他的眉，我问他知不知道我爱他。他又陷入了沉默。  
我预料到了，虽然我一直渴望他给我一个确切的肯定答案，但我知道他不会。他很会闪躲，也是我之前一直给了他躲避的机会。  
但这次不会了，我要他爱我，我要听他说他爱我。  
我给他列举我对他近乎疯狂的爱，但每当我列出一项，他的神色就更深沉一分。  
我知道我现在像个疯子，而我确实如同疯子般迷恋他。  
我拿出锁链将他锁在了我的床边。他将会陪我一辈子。

“那么，你爱我吗?”我听到我用甜腻的声音问他。  
“我.....我爱你，刚，我爱你....”光一急忙说，似乎像在解释什么。  
“嘘つき。”我的手抚上他的脸，手指在他的嘴唇上停下。  
我尝试着像平时那样抚弄他的性器，俯身吻他的嘴唇，只可惜，在惊恐状态下的人根本就硬不起来。我放弃了抚弄他，反正接下来有的是时间。  
“没关系，你会爱我的。”我朝他笑了笑。

我将他锁在我的房间里，只有我能进去。外界的联系全都跟他断了，但没关系，还有我。  
最开始时，他试图反抗，试图逃离我。但他没有成功，因为我的计划太天衣无缝了，也因为我对他的索求超过了身体的限度。其实我也心疼他，但为了永远的留住他。

再后来，他终于爱我了。他不再反抗了，他也尝试着迎合我。他的眼神带着炽热的爱意，每一下的亲吻都激烈而澎湃，在我身体里的每一次撞击都令我几乎昏迷。  
因为他的世界里只有我，他只能爱我。他也开始诉说对我无限的爱意。他说他爱我。  
我试探般地解开了他的锁链，但出乎我意料的是，他甚至连我房间的门都没有出来。我确信他爱我了。  
可能是他也疯了吧。  
那也好，我们更是一对般配的爱侣了。


End file.
